


Kyle's Boomin' Revenge

by KPesh123



Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Attempted Seduction, Bad Writing, Beer, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, College, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Excessive Drinking, Fights, Fist Fights, Friendship, Good Writing, Gun Violence, Heavy Drinking, House Party, Late Night Writing, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Manipulation, Marijuana, Mind Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Money, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Party, Partying, Prostitution, Revenge, School, Seduction, Sex, Smoking, Tequila, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence, Vodka, Vomiting, Whiskey & Scotch, Wine, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: The Billionaire who bought Send University screwed The Boys over.  With hate in their hearts, they vow for revenge...
Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867981





	Kyle's Boomin' Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the other works of Kyle's Boomin' Adventures!!!

Kyle’s Boomin’ Revenge

The Billionaire was nothing more than a snake. He fucked over the boys heavily. Once The Billionaire bought Send University, he immediately reversed any changes the boys had made. The name of the school and its facilities, the athletic program, and even all the newly accepted students were thrown out the front gates. All the Geeds were welcomed back with open arms, greek row was abolished, and everything was back to the way it was beforehand. All progress the boys had made was completely shattered. Since Kyle was technically a Geed student, he was allowed back on campus. Although he didn’t want to be affiliated with that community, his parents forced him to go back. On the first night back, Kyle had the dorm to himself. In order to numb the pain, Kyle drank an entire bottle of Pink Whitney and threw up all over his bedding, rendering it destroyed. A few weeks went by and Kyle’s hate began to grow, further isolating himself from the community he despised. One weekend Kyle had the boys up to party in his dorm. Kicking out Kyle’s roommate, who had puked his brains out from swill red wine only the night before, the boys proceeded to party and discuss their plan of action. 

“I can’t get this shit out of my head.” Kyle said in frustration.

“We worked so hard only to have that fucking asshole reverse everything on us.” Nick added. 

“We can’t just sit here, we need to fight!” Malcolm yelled.

“I agree, we can’t let this guy walk all over us.” Mark stated.

“But how the hell do we get ahold of this guy and what are we going to do to him?” Jay asked.

“That we have to discuss.” Jon responded.

There was a sudden knock on the door. The boys looked curious as they were not expecting any guests. Kyle got up frustrated and opened the door. Nancy Drew was standing in front of the door with a big smile on her face. 

“Hi boomer!” Nancy chimed excitedly.

“I’m with people right now, I'll deal with you in a moment.” Kyle snapped, slamming the door on her face.

“So how do we go about giving this guy revenge?” Chris asked.

“Well the old fraternity house is for sale. We can set up some sort of operation there.” Mark said.

“We can easily find a way to piss this guy off and lure him in.” Jay added.

“How about we piss him off and offer to make amends with him at the old fraternity house. He will walk in and we jump his ass.” Malcolm offered.

“I don’t think pissing him off will work, but the luring idea I like. What if we hired a hooker to seduce him. She will plan to fuck him at the fraternity house. Once he arrives, instead of a big titted whore, we pull him in and jump his ass.” Kyle said.

“That can work!!!” Jay shouted with glee.

“But where do we find a whore?” Nick asked.

“We can use your ex-girlfriend.” Kyle responded sarcastically.

“You know what?! Fuck you!!!” Nick yelled back.

“No wait, Tom’s ex-girlfriend is the biggest slut in all of Monmouth County. She’s on Pornhub and everything.” Mark said.

“But how do we get her to cooperate?” Jon asked.

“Trust me, I know how to deal.” Mark responded. 

The boys walked out of the room for the night and went back to the hotel. Weed smoke cleared out into halls as everyone walked out. Kyle stood at the door and looked at Nancy, who was staring down with a sad pouty look on her face. She proceeded to look up with sad puppy eyes.

“The fuck you want?” Kyle asked annoyed. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while. I just want to say I miss you and I want to see if you’re doing okay.” Nancy said softly, looking up sadly.

“Fuck off.” Kyle responded, slamming the door on her face once more. 

After Nancy cried and scurried off, Kyle sat at his desk and devised a plan on how to get Tom’s ex-girlfriend on board. Kyle planned for him and Mark to go down the shore the next weekend in order to convince her to go along with the plot. He also had to figure out a way to get into the old fraternity house without the realtors knowing of the home invasion. With all these things to plan, Kyle had a long week of blowing off classes and assignments ahead of him.

On the Wednesday of that week, Kyle and Mark went down to Monmouth County in order to find Tom’s ex. After a lengthy drive throughout the area, they got a tip that she was getting double banged in the dumpster of an Arby’s parking lot. The two made it there to find that the sexual act was in fact being filmed by a third party for Pornhub. Kyle and Mark waited until the session was over to talk to Tom’s ex. After getting sprayed in both her face and ass, she went into the Arby’s bathroom in order to freshen up. When Tom’s ex got out of the bathroom, she was greeted by the two of them. 

“So you’re telling me all I have to do is dress hot and be flirty with this old fuck and you’ll give me fifty dollars?” Tom’s ex asked.

“Yep, just walk past him, be flirty, and eventually offer to fuck him at the address written on the paper we gave you.” Kyle explained.

“Okay sounds like a plan.” Tom’s ex responded.

“See you Saturday.” Mark said.

The week went on and it was officially Saturday. Tom’s ex drove up and met the boys in town. The group went to a restaurant in town where they discussed the plan. After everyone was on board, the group walked onto campus. Tom’s ex was dressed extremely slutty for the occasion. Black and red high heels, fish nets, a really skimpy black dress exposing copious amounts of cleavage, hair neatly combed and her face dolled up with makeup. The boys sat separately at various spots throughout campus, but had earphones and walkie talkies to contact each other. They all had black wayfarer sunglasses on with tan trench coats and fedoras. Kyle and Mark sat inside the student center by the windows looking out to the path. Malcolm and Nick sat at a table outside the student center. Jon and Gianni sat at different benches just across the student center. Jay and Chris roamed around to ward off any potential simp’s looking to score with Tom’s ex. Coming down the path towards the student center, The Billionaire was on his way towards lunch. 

“Snake is on my twelve o’clock!! I repeat, snake is on my twelve o’clock!!” Malcolm whispered into his walkie talkie.

“The fuck does twelve o’clock mean?” Kyle asked.

“He’s literally standing right in front of me.” Malcolm responded.

“God damnit Malcolm, slut bag, that’s your cue.” Jon said.

Tom’s ex proceeded to strut in an enticing way towards The Billionaire. Unfortunately Kyle’s college was filled with nothing but simps willing to throw thousands of dollars towards any broad that flashed a small amount of skin and showed them any kind of attention, even if it was bad. Needless to say, the students of Kyle’s college proceeded to approach Tom’s ex like the cast of Workaholics with shitty pick up lines and lousey offerings. Being used to this kind of treatment, Tom’s ex walked on as Jay and Chris warded off the simps who attempted to hit on her. The Billionaire was on a call when Tom’s ex walked by. He stopped dead in his tracks and proceeded to hit on her. After a little flirtatious conversation back and forth, she left him babbling nervously in his own words. Tom’s ex gave The Billionaire a note card with the old fraternity house on it. 

“Meet me here tonight at eight o’clock. Don’t be late baby.” Tom’s ex said seductively, proceeding to give The Billionaire a kiss on the cheek. 

Tom’s ex walked off while The Billionaire looked ecstatic as he was about to get laid for the first time in a while. The boys swiftly left campus and made it to the old fraternity house. Since they no longer owned the house, the boys had to break in. They snuck into the backyard and tried to climb into various windows and glass doors. Jon broke a small window and struggled to climb through, moaning in pain. Making it halfway through, Jon looked up to find himself hanging in the bathroom. Jon looked to his right to find a middle aged man taking a massive shit. The two looked at each other awkwardly. 

“Oh hello there.” Jon said casually. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” The Man shouted.

“Now yes this might seem bad, but trust me that isn’t my intention.” Jon explained. 

The Man looked in shock as he was left defenseless mid shit. The two looked at each other for a minute. The Man took a Playboy magazine and proceeded to whack Jon in the face repeatedly.

“Ouch!! Goddamnit! Stop that! Goddamnit!! Guys! Guys help me!!!” Jon yelled.

“I’m one of the cool kids!!!” Mark yelled, kicking down the door holding a gun in his hand. “Alright let’s go fatty, out of the toilet.”

The Man finished his shit and got up. Mark brought The Man into his basement, where his wife was already tied up and had her mouth duct taped shut. The boys did the same to The Man and went back upstairs. 

“Goddamnit get me out of here!!” Jon yelled.

“Fuck you Jon.” Kyle responded, flipping him off.

The boys raided the new owners fridge, making food and drinking any alcohol they could find. The boys sat around the house, watching television and drinking beer, waiting for eight o’clock to come. Around seven o’clock, Malcolm decided to go into town and get some last minute appliances needed that the boys did not have. Being unable to drive, Malcolm walked into town and had been gone for about an hour. The boys sat around and waited once more until eight o’clock arrived. The boys gathered by the door and waited. Five minutes went by and there was a knock at the door. They flung the door open and pulled in the man who was at the door. The boys proceeded to jump the person using their fists, kicking, and blunt objects. After a few minutes of beating the person to a pulp, the boys realized something.

“Holy fuck it’s Malcolm!!!” Kyle yelled.

“Fuck it!!! We’re kicking his ass anyway!!!” Mark responded.

The boys proceeded to jump Malcolm. A good mixture of kicking, punching, and the use of blunt objects left Malcolm almost unrecognizable. Once they got off him, Malcolm’s entire face was bruised and bloodied. With two black eyes, a broken nose, missing teeth, and a swollen face, Malcolm threw up on himself. 

“Oh goddamnit, the retard threw up everywhere.” Nick said.

“Alright, let’s throw him into the basement.” Jay responded.

Nick and Jay picked up Malcolm’s mammoth body. Delirious from the ass kicking he just got, he could barely bring himself to speak. Malcolm mumbled gibberish and moaned most of the time. Nick and Jay eventually reached the top of the basement stairs. 

“Alright Jay, on the count of three. One, two, three!!!” Nick yelled.

The two lunged Malcolm down the stairs into the basement. Malcolm slammed head first onto the floor, cracking his skull open. Nick locked the door and the two returned back to the door.

“Guys!!! I’d appreciate it if you got me out of this fucking window!!” Jon yelled, still stuck in the bathroom window.

“Shut up Jon!!!” Jay responded.

Another three minutes went by until another knock came at the door. The boys opened the door and did exactly as they did last time. This time it was the right person. The Billionaire had an expensive Armani suit on and a gold rolex. The boys bashed his head into the ground and brutally beat the soul out of his body. Once he was delirious on the ground, the boys took his suit and watch. Kyle grabbed the keys to the Rolls Royce parked outside. Mark and Gianni took The Billionaire and threw him into the basement as well. The boys then ran out to the Rolls Royce. Kyle got in the driver's seat, the rest hopped in as well. Kyle and the boys sped off into the night, leaving Malcolm’s bloodied body in the basement and Jon stuck in the bathroom wall. Luckily Gianni stole The Billionaire's wallet, which the boys used to buy lavish items in honor of their victory. 

  
  


I hope you enjoyed my Boomin’ Revenge, don’t fuck us over. 

  
  



End file.
